


So that's that

by wesleptatlast



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F, but i wanted to have it tagged just in case, but no one actually dies in the story, i tagged it as character death, there is just a mention or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleptatlast/pseuds/wesleptatlast
Summary: Trixie and Patsy have to deal with an expectant mother with a secret, Patsy has to deal with a secret too





	So that's that

**Author's Note:**

> This was uploaded here a long time ago, I edited it and put it back up, I hope it's alright.

Afternoon, Pre-natal Clinic.  
Nurse Mount calls the name of a patient to follow her behind the curtain. The patient struggles to get up and nurse rushes to help her up.  
Patient: Sorry, I am just tired, is all.  
N.M.: I hope you aren’t still working, being so far along.  
Patient: No, nothing like that, don’t worry for me nurse.  
After the examination Patsy reprimands Sophia, the patient, for not having gone to the clinic for a long time.  
N.M.: I see you are scheduled for a home delivery. At this point there’s no reason for another visit at the clinic, we will be coming at your house to make sure everything is going alright.  
Soph: Do your files know I moved house?  
N.M.: They do. And Nurse Franklin gave it a clearance. I hope Mr. Mayberry didn’t let you do any heavy lifting.  
Soph: Mr. Mayberry is not coming in that house. [Nurse Mount looked at the patient’s ring perplexed]. I am just used to wearing it.  
Soon, after the examination ended, Patsy tried to apologize for making Sophia feel uncomfortable. Sophia just left in a hurry.  
At the end of the clinic, while the nurses where cleaning up the hall and their instruments, Patsy approached Nurse Franklin to ask her about Sophia Mayberry.  
N.F.: You were confused too? I did find her case to be so odd. From what I understood when I went to her house is that her husband left her after she got pregnant But what I don’t get is that she moved away right after. It can’t have been such a long time. Also, she seemed so happy and not sad at all to have a gone husband.  
N.M.: Do you think he hit her?  
Trixie just shrugged her shoulders. They agreed they should be visiting her together because she did seem like she wasn’t in the greatest health.

The next week Trixie and Patsy were making their rounds and one of the houses they had to visit was Mrs. Mayberry’s. After they knocked on the door the one who answered was not Sophia, but another girl who seemed to be about the same age, if not a little older.  
Strange girl: Oh, hi nurses. Sophia is in her room. I’ll get you to her.  
Ν.M.: Is she still in bed? Is she not well?  
Stranger: Oh no, she is fine, she just finds the bed more comfortable.  
While walking to the room Trixie was looking round the house. She could see no door that could lead to a second room. So where did the stranger sleep? Later on she did see a single bed in the corner of the main room with a blanket over it, but no pillows or sheets.  
The bedroom was not very big, but it was very bright. There was a large window with a cup with two violets in it. There was only a double bed with two pillows, two nightstands both with things on them. There was also a pile of boxes. As they examined the pregnant girl, the stranger, Lizzie, was standing by the door quietly noticing the nurse’s every move. Sophia was in excellent condition, seeming better rested than the last time they saw her.  
N.M.: I see you are finally rested, that is a good thing.  
Soph: I was only moving some things around, it’s not like I was building a house.  
Trixie turns to Lizzie and scolds her.  
N.F: It is your duty as her friend not to let her get tired.  
Lizzie: I was at the school at the time, I’m a teacher, I couldn’t have stopped her.  
N.F.: You speak as if you were a husband.  
The other three girls let out a ‘ha’ and all remained quiet.

Night, Nonnatus house, Patsy’s and Trixie’s room.  
Both are sitting on their beds, both smoking from the same cigarette with Barbra telling them a story about an old man she visited today in her rounds. After she finished her story and all girls were through laughing their hearts out, Trixie asked Patsy where Delia was.  
N.M.: I think she went out with some girls from St. John the divine tonight. Dancing… I think.  
N.F.: Well, that sounds nice. We haven’t done that in so long. We need to show off what Keep Fit has given us girls. Delia should come too, I assume separating you two again will be a struggle.  
Patsy was taken by surprise at this statement and got ready to defend herself. Nurse Guilbert spoke first instead.  
N.G.: I doubt any one has spent a more than an hour alone after joining Nonnatus.  
N.M. Besides, I doubt anyone would say no to seeing you show of your fit body.  
Patsy said and took puff of the cigarette and smiled to Trixie.  
Later that night Patsy was sat on her bed unable to sleep, and she heard the noise of someone walking on the floor. She could tell it was Delia returning from her night out, and got up, and without making a sound opened the door, left, and closed it again, a process she had gotten more than used to since Delia moved in.  
She went inside Delia’s room after saying Delia softly and quietly. Delia opened the door and hugged Patsy while closing it again.  
Delia: Why did you come so soon, I want to change out of my clothes first.  
Patsy: Ha ha. Let’s not pretend like anyone would actually mind. How was your night?  
Delia: I enjoyed it. Two girls brought their beaus with them. I wish I could have brought you with me. Danced with you. But I can’t. So that’s that.  
Pats: Oh Delia. We’ve already talked about this. But at least there’s not only our heads where we can do this anymore. We can go to Gateways again, I told you that.  
Patsy held Delia again after saying this and tried to dance with her. Bee was not moving at first, but eventually let the redhead lead.

When Beatrix next visited Sophia on her rounds alone she was once again greeted by Lizzie. Nurse Franklin once again saw that everything was going alright and also noted that baby would be arriving really soon, perhaps that week. She or Patsy would be visiting them daily until the important day came.  
Today Sophia was sat on the couch more serious than any past time any Nonnatun had seen her previously. After Trixie questioned her about that she said she was mostly stressed about the whole situation. The nurse asked her if she wanted to see doctor to give her something to make her more at ease but Sophia understood she was about to cry and slowly left the room  
Trixie started packing her bag and Lizzie asked her if she could somehow help her, and then also said:  
Liz: I have to ask you something. Can I be with Sophia during the delivery? Cause everyone I have asked answered differently.  
Traxula: Don’t be silly. All women are welcome to mother at that time. Particularly you, who seem to care so much about Sophia. If you were her husband, that would be a while different conversation.  
Lizzie: But I’m not, so that’s that.  
Trixie smiled faintly and after she packed her belongings went to the room where Soph was sat still looking at the wall.  
Trixie: It is my duty to make sure mother and baby are alright. Unless you tell me what is happening I don’t believe I can help you.  
S: I am sorry, you don’t have to worry about me, I think you should be leaving for you next visit.  
T: I am not going anywhere unless you talk to me.  
S: It’s nothing, I am only just realizing that this is happening and I am worried if I will manage something like that… Alone.  
T: You are not alone. From what I see your friend is more than willing to help you.  
She went on saying encouraging things before eventually leaving, hoping the words actually had an effect on the mother to-be.

That night the young midwives and Delia went to the pictures. Delia and Barbra were walking in the front trying to agree on their interpretation of the movie’s end, Franklin talked to Mount about her strange visit.  
Tr: I don’t know what kind of arrangements they have, but it is so very puzzling. There barely seems to be a second bed and her friend seems to not have slept for a month. I don’t even know what to make of this.  
Patsy said nothing but she started thinking about the situation. Trixie seemed to have paid a whole lot more attention to them than she had. In any case, she didn’t feel like it was up to her to make deductions on the life of a patient.

Few days later-morning  
Crane: Nonnatus house, midwife speaking. In labor you say? Please take a deep breath and don’t panic. Tell us the name of mother and address.  
Nurse Crane stopped Mount and Franklin as both were getting ready to go on their own rounds.  
Phyllis: I think you girls should be heading to Mrs Mayberry’s. She is in labor and from what I hear both of you will be needed. Off you go.  
At the house of interest Lizzie run to open the door after the midwives called and said:  
Lizzie: She’s in pain and I can’t do anything.  
The nurses rushed to the room where they gave her a quick examination.  
Patience: Baby seems to be presenting the wrong way. I think we should call doctor.  
She whispered to Trixie. Trixie then run off to the phone. Meanwhile patsy got ready for the delivery and asked Liz to help her get the room ready and to boil some water. Lizzie couldn’t stop looking at Sophia and only stopping every time Sophia showed any sign of being in pain. During those moments she looked at Pats with worry.  
Soon after Nurse Franklin returned with the unfortunate news. Doctor Turner was at another home delivery with Sister Julienne where he was definitely needed. While she was getting ready as well, she spoke.  
Trix: Alright Sophie, baby is comfortable in there and doesn’t want to move so we can take baby out. It might not be ideal, but this is nothing we can’t handle. I am going to be placing my hands on your tummy to move him or her. It might hurt a bit but it is nothing that you can’t handle. Nurse Mount, I want you to be ready to examine the position. Lizzie, I want you to hold Sophia’s hand should she need you. And Sophia, I want you to try to remain as calm as possible.  
Tricie places her hands on S. belly, feeling for the outline of the baby in the womb. She then attempted to move it and took a step back as S. was shouting in agony. She was grabbing Lizzie’s hand and the later was holding the former’s head at the same time. Patsy quickly examined the placement and she assured Trixie that everything was alright. Both breathed a sigh of relief and Pats ordered Elizabeth to bring all the towels they had.  
The blonde nurse positioned the pregnant woman and examined her again to see how contracted she was. Ten minutes had passed and it was now time, but the towel bringer hadn’t returned. Patsy went to fetch her and she saw her shaking by the sink.  
Mount: I get that this is stressful and hard and seemed horrible to you. But everything is alright now and your friend needs you and not only for the towels, but to be with her. After that you can have all the time you need.  
Both of them went back in the room and the well known process started again. Pushing, shouting, Lizzie holding Sophie’s hand again, panting, seeing the top of a head, seeing shoulders, one big final push, it’s a girl. Patsy took the baby to the table with a basin to clean her up and trixie joined her.  
The new mother and her friend kissed and rested their foreheads on each other for a bit, because Lizzie was proud of her and Soph was tired and they were mothers and happy and they loved each other.  
At that moment the senior nurse happened to look back and saw that. The other noticed Franklin’s shocked facial expression when she looked back at baby and looked at them too. She saw it. She didn’t know how to react. Right then Lizzie also looked up. She froze. Her girlfriend didn’t notice anything, lost in the haze of post birth and of being hugged by Liz. The red head nodded in a way that meant ‘don’t worry about it’ and smiled.  
The process continued like any childbirth would. The new mother hugged baby, the after birth came, there was joy about the event, unspoken disgust at the event (about childbirth or seeing the girls kiss?) The nurses left without speaking a word to each other, and both went on with their rounds. They had lunch at different times, as the nurses and nuns usually did due to their busy schedules.  
Before dinner, while both girls were getting out of their uniforms at the same time, Trixie found it a perfect opportunity to address the issue.  
T: Did you see what I saw. I assume you did, and that is why you are also that quiet. I just can’t believe that they are also… queers. Although that would explain a lot of the things we saw while we were there. The one big bed, the stress before she gave birth. But then again she is right. What future could these two have together, what could they say to people. Sooner or later someone will say something, they weren’t even that discrete. I am not sure how to react to this. Who knew Poplar had so many people like that hidden around.  
P: They did seem so happy though. And they had planned this so well. Not even a nun would bat an eyelid. You are not going to be talking around about this… Are you?  
T: Don’t be daft, of course I won’t be. I have no reason gossiping about who those girls love. I am simply worried about them. I know you remember what they told us at nursing school.  
P: I couldn’t possibly forget.  
Their conversation was interrupted when they heard sister Monica Joan from the floor below shouting that she has had no cake and doesn’t know who did, the usual at the nun house, although not so much since sister Evangelina passed.  
Trixie: Oh no, I wonder what our old girl has done again.  
The girls giggled and run downstairs. After supper Pats went in Delia’s room, even though she was second on call, while Trix went in Phyllis room, Barbra was out at a delivery.  
Scene 1 – Delia’s room  
Delia: So you are saying they are… like us?  
P: It would appear so.  
D: And what did Trixie say? Oh this seems like such a brave choice of them to make. I’d adore to be able to live a life like that with you. Only living with you sounds like a dream, imagine having a family.  
P: That’s just nonsense Delia. We have enough.  
Patsy cut off Delia and lighted a cigarette. Delia sat next to her on the bed and places her hand on her shoulder, but Patsy hit the other girl’s head when she rushed to get up after the phone rang. After saying sorry and goodnight she left the room.

Scene II – Phyllis’ room  
T: And that even leads to another question. Did her husband leave because of her inclinations? Or did she just take advantage of that horrid situation?  
Crane: I think you are asking too many questions nurse Franklin. The lives of people like that are built around secrets, it isn’t up to us to try to uncover them. And I’m not even sure how you can possibly be shocked at their lives. It is surprising not every woman in this house is like that. during the war nursing is where many of these women turned to so that they would make a living without men and they would most certainly not be exposed or even judged. Lord knows I’ve had my fair share of experiences like that And also many nuns are religious women who had no trouble giving up men but didn’t even have a chance to know women.  
T: Are you saying any of us could be queers?  
C: Well, I don’t think there are statistics with such things, but I wouldn’t be surprised if I learned that you and nurse Mount were... close.  
T: Nurse Mount?  
C: Oh, I think I am a bit too old for you Nurse Franklin.  
As she finished her sentence she was barely able to contain her chuckles.  
Trixie went back to her room spending the night smoking and reading her copy of Vogue with great attention before she had to give it to Sister Winifred the next morning. Who knew a nun wanted to know the latest trends in skirts .

The following days Trixie paid more attention to Patsy’s late night card games with Delia. And noticed that on the day they both had off, they got all dressed up and disappeared. After those observations she was now sure at one thing.  
Patsy was annoyed at her and that is why she only spent time with Delia. Could it be because she played her records while Patsy tried to sleep? Who would ever know?

The following months Patsy and Delia befriended Lizzie and Sophia because it was an ideal fit. Trixie found it admirable that they ignored the girls’ inclinations and found common interests.  
In the summer Patsy and Delia went to Lesbos after Paris. Trixie was surprised her friends were so interested in ancient Greek history.  
In spring 2014, Patsy and Delia, deep into their 70s invited Beatrix to their wedding. Trixie understood that they wanted something fun to do since being retired for so long must have gotten tiresome.  
On the 4th of July, 2016 former nurse and midwife Patience Mount passed away. At the funeral Delia Busby told Trixie that her girlfriend, her wife, her love of her life, her best friend was now gone. Trixie only heard the words best friend as she was losing her hearing due to old age.  
That same night her gay granddaughter told her she read in a LGBT blog about Patsy’s death, a well known Lesbian, gay rights advocate and in charge of a charity offering medical support to LGBT people. Trixie said: ‘Oh no, Nurse Crane (May she rest on peace) was right that night 55 years ago.  
Sidenote: Phyllis died in 1973 after a failed sky diving attempt.

**Author's Note:**

> I wan't to say that it was written before the latest season so Phyllis didn't actually know about patsy and delia


End file.
